bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Frontier Hunter
Summary Frontier Hunter has been around in the game since February 2014 and it has been a very popular event since then. With the event coming out once every month, players have always wondered how to earn the most amount of points. With the Terminus difficulty of Frontier Hunter that first came out on August 2014, players were then able to earn more points as 20% of the Esteem Points earned in Terminus stages were converted into Frontier Service, unlike End which only converted 15%. With the release of new units, I have compiled a list of squads you can use in Frontier Hunter! Does RNG hate you in the Rare Summon gate? Fear not as this Squad Spotlight contains an F2P squad that is viable to use! Before I move onto squads, here are some important things to note to score the most amount of Esteem Points as possible: *Go for a Three-Turn Kill! Make use of the three turns by Sparking and dealing the most amount of Weak Element Attacks! *Use Items only if units are Paralyzed or Cursed. *For those using Shida, wait until his 10 BC BB gauge fill takes effect as the elemental buffs apply at that time and not before that. *Practice Sparking and Spark well. *Go for Multi-Kills. *Always use all of your Fujin Potions on the first turn! *Avoid using critical rate buffers! Shall we get started? Squad 1: Standard Units= |-| Items= Marauder Set *Elixir x15 *Atk Elixir x6 *Fujin Elixir x4 *Pure Elixir x10 *Full Revive x2 This is the squad that is generally used in Frontier Hunter. Raaga is used as a Leader to boost damage and BB gauges while Sparking. Feeva is also used as a Leader to get everyone's SBB gauges filled. The two Larios are there to generate points. "Weak Element Attacks" bonus is based off the number of hits you deal as strong damage, which is more the reason why Shida is used so much in Frontier Hunter. It's also nice to see that Lario has a low damage output so you can better gauge the enemies' HP before landing a final multi-kill on the third turn and deal the most amount of Weak Element Attacks as possible. Lario is a free unit and farmable in various maps throughout Grand Gaia. A really good farming place to farm Lario is Beings from the Bush in Lizeria's The Impassable Marshlands. Aaron is there to serve as your mitigator. The enemies in Terminus deal quite a bit of damage and it's important to have a damage mitigator to reduce the damage you would otherwise be suffering and losing units from. An ideal BB sequence would be this: *1st turn: **Fujin Shida, Lario, Lario, and Aaron (only on first battle). **Activate (in order) Shida's SBB, wait, Lario's SBB, Lario's SBB, and Aaron's SBB. Guard the rest. *2nd turn: **Activate (in order) Feeva's SBB, Lario's SBB, Lario's SBB, and Aaron's SBB. Guard the rest. *3rd turn: **Activate (in order) Shida's BB, Raaga's SBB, Aaron's SBB, Feeva's SBB, Lario's SBB, and Lario's SBB. Many replacements can be made in this squad. *Raaga can be subbed for Rosetta. *Aaron can be subbed for Darvanshel, Shera, or Nevsky. Edea and Oulu are getting 7* forms in the future. *Shida can be subbed for Aneil, Quaid, or any one of the Sibyl Sisters. Squad 2: Sibyl Sisters Units= |-| Items= Marauder Set *Elixir x15 *Atk Elixir x6 *Fujin Elixir x4 *Pure Elixir x10 *Full Revive x2 Fear that you lack Shida? Fear that Shida is going to get smashed by Themis in Frontier Hunter Season 15? Fret not, because Sola and Madia are here to help! Simply sub out one of the Larios from the first squad setup (Standard) for either Sola and Madia and you should be fine. Depending on the mob you are facing, judge on which elemental buff you want to use first, either Sola's or Madia's. The Leaders are the same to fuel the BB gauges effectively and efficiently. Be careful with Spark buffs as you want to Three-Turn Kill all enemies and make use of the turns before that. Lario is there to deal 40 hits on all enemies, which will further boost your Weak Element Attacks score under the elemental buffs. Aaron serves as the mitigator to reduce all damage by 50%. The enemies in Terminus hit hard so it is ideal to bring a damage mitigator along. An ideal BB sequence would be this: *1st turn: **Fujin Sola, Madia, Feeva, and Aaron (only on first battle). **Activate (in order) Sola/Madia (depending on enemy mob), Sola/Madia (whichever one you didn't use first), Feeva, Aaron. Guard the rest. *2nd turn: **Activate (in order) Feeva's SBB, Lario's SBB, Aaron's SBB, and Raaga's BB. Guard the rest. *3rd turn: **Activate (in order) Raaga's SBB, Feeva's SBB, Aaron's SBB, Sola's SBB, Madia's SBB, and Lario's SBB. Squad 3: F2P Friendly Units= |-| Items= Marauder Set *Elixir x15 *Atk Elixir x6 *Fujin Elixir x4 *Pure Elixir x10 *Full Revive x2 |-| Spheres= *Lario w/Xentar/Malice Jewel & Virtue Stone *Lario w/Malice Jewel & Sol Creator *Sola w/Malice Jewel *Madia w/Malice Jewel *Nevsky w/Urias & Heresy Orb/Summoner Hat Yay! F2P squad! Lario is used as a Lead to take Feeva's place as the BC generator. Combined with a Raaga lead, the increase to BB gauges while Sparking becomes much more effective with Lario as the lead. There's an additional Lario as a sub to help deal 40 hits. Sola and Madia are the elemental buffers of the squad. "Weak Element Attacks" points are earned as you deal strong damage to your enemies, which is also the reason why the Larios are in this squad. Since Nevsky is the only free damage mitigator that can attack, Nevsky is there to mitigate 40% of the damage taken with his SBB. It might take quite a bit of BC to fill, but with Lario + Raaga leads, this can easily be achieved. An ideal BB sequence would be this: *1st turn: **Fujin Sola, Madia, Lario, and Nevsky (only on first battle). **Activate (in order) Sola/Madia (depending on enemy mob), Sola/Madia (whichever one you didn't use first), Lario, and Nevsky. Guard the rest. *2nd turn: **Activate (in order) Lario's SBB, Lario's SBB, Nevsky's SBB, and Raaga's BB. Guard the rest. *3rd turn: **Activate (in order) Raaga's SBB, Lario's SBB, Lario's SBB, Aaron's SBB, Sola's SBB, and Madia's SBB. Squad 4: Fast Clear Units= |-| Items= Marauder Set *Elixir x15 *Atk Elixir x6 *Fujin Elixir x4 *Pure Elixir x10 *Full Revive x2 |-| Spheres= *Everyone w/Havoc Axe & Amanohabaken Too lazy to spend more than 10 minutes on one run? Go with a Crit squad! You heard me. This is all for the purpose of dealing as much damage as possible and One-Turn Killing everything you see on your screen. However, if you are looking into earning as many points as possible, this squad is highly not recommended. Maxwell is the critical buffer and the main damage dealing engine. Raaga is also used as a lead to boost Spark damage and generate BB gauges. Shida is your typical elemental buffer to add all elements to attacks, boosting your "Weak Element Attacks" score. Shera is your damage mitigator in case anything goes wrong. Her Atk buff also helps the squad deal more damage. Lava is your damage modifier buffer. She boosts damage modifiers by 200%, which will make quite a big difference in damage. Her ignore-Def effect is also pretty nice in case if there are any enemies that have high Def. Feeva serves as your BC generator. This squad won't be able to produce enough BC to fill everyone's SBB gauges every turn without a BC buff. Lastly, I highly recommend equipping everyone with Amanohabakens and Havoc Axes to get the highest possible critical rate. Combined with Maxwell's SBB, there shouldn't be any difficulty with reaching the critical rate cap. For the highest damage output results, an ideal sequence would be this: Shdia's SBB > Maxwell's SBB > Raaga's SBB > Lava's SBB > Shera's SBB > Feeva's SBB Squad 5: Auto Battle Units= |-| Items= Marauder Set *Elixir x15 *Atk Elixir x6 *Fujin Elixir x4 *Pure Elixir x10 *Full Revive x2 |-| Spheres= *Quaid w/Aegis Cloak/Malice Jewel & Thief Cloak/Virtue Stone *Ardin w/Malice Jewel & Virtue Stone *Shera w/Xentar & Sol Creator *Lario w/Malice Jewel & Sol Creator *Exvehl w/Drevas & Sol Creator *Raaga w/??? Credit to Formana from No Life, No Problem, Brave Frontier Elite, and /r/bravefrontier for coming up with this setup. Tired of running Terminus runs manually? Be lazy and use this setup! Simply Fujin Quaid, Ardin, Lario, and Shera and press AUTO! It's that simple! Be sure to set up the squad exactly as shown. Also, keep in mind that you MUST own Quaid as your Leader is the first to attack when in Auto Battle mode. Any Raaga friend will do, but avoid using Raaga friends that are equipped with Spark spheres. Rosetta also works as a perfect substitute for Raaga. In Auto Battle mode, the sequence will generally be like this: Quaid > Ardin > Shera > Lario > Exvehl > Raaga Conclusion Are you excited for the next Frontier Hunter? Are you ready? If not, get going and raise your units and prepare for the next season! Good luck Summoners and I wish you all luck and those going for HR +5! Check out my other spotlights in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts